


Always You

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: The Voice AU [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Holidays, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam spend their first married holidays apart. God does Adam miss Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I have made this sort of an au, Adam's band isn't famous and I put an age gap of like sixteen years between Blake and Adam because I wanted too. Adam is twenty three and Blake is thirty- nine. If you enjoy it please let me know by leaving me kudos or a review.

Always You  
*Adam’s POV*  
The buzz of my phone woke me up. I was drenched in sweat and blinking against the light filling my darkened bedroom. “Hello?” I grumbled into the phone I held in my sweaty palm. My wonderful dream had been interrupted, this better be important.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I thought you would be awake.” Blake’s voice came over the line. I grinned hearing the man I had been dreaming about.

“What are you doing calling me this late?” I stole a glance at my alarm clock seeing it said one am, Blake never called this late unless something was seriously wrong. When Blake didn’t answer me I felt fear seize in my heart. “Sweetheart, talk to me what’s going on?”'

“Adam, I don’t deserve you.” Blake’s voice was breaking with emotions. I could tell my husband was crying.

“Blake what are you talking about? Of course you deserve me. Did someone tell you differently?” I sat up in bed clicking the lamp sitting on my nightstand on.

All the worrisome texts and calls Blake had been making since going back to Oklahoma now made sense. Blake was worried he wasn’t good enough for me. I strained my ears to hear Blake on the other end of the call.  
“Why do you want to be with me? We are sixteen years apart. What makes you want to be with an old man Adam?” Blake’s words came out slurred this time.

“Where are you Blake? Please tell me you are at home.” I pleaded with my husband putting two and two together, he was drunk.

“I’m at home darlin’.” 

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Good stay home please?” I knew Blake didn’t have the best judgement when he had been drinking.

“I will stay here, Miranda drove me home. I think she has my keys actually. I miss you and Charlie. God, I didn’t think it would be this hard to be away from you guys.” 

I smiled softly. “You can come here tomorrow after you sober up if you really miss us that much. Mom would love for you to be here.”

“My Mama would skin me alive if I wasn’t here for Christmas but, lord I want to be with you two. Will ya video with me? I miss your face.”

Blake didn’t wait for my answer before my phone beeped letting me know he was video calling me. I hit the accept button and grinned as Blake’s face filled my phone screen. Blake grinned the moment he saw me.  
“Hiya Darlin’.”

I smiled at my husband. His eyes were shining red and suddenly I was worried. “How are you feeling?” I decided was a safe thing to ask instead of asking how much he had been drinking.

“Really, really drunk. The room is spinning a little if I’m bein’ honest.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well, at least you look to be laying down.” I peered at the background behind Blake. I couldn’t make out exactly what was behind him.

“I am! You are smart and sexy you know that?” Blake grinned at me. I smiled shaking my head at Blake. 

The more I stared at my husband the more my heart and whole body ached to be right next to him.

“I can’t stand to be away from you. I want to fly back home now.” I tried to hold my tears in but, it was all too much. I just wanted to be back home with Blake. L.A., didn’t hold the same happiness it once did for me.

“Oh no, honey please don’t cry. Damn it Miranda really did take my keys.” Blake grumbled as he walked around the house.

I wiped my eyes and smiled softly at Blake. “I’m glad she took your keys. You don’t need to be driving. Will you do me a favor?” I propped my phone against the night stand lamp. When my hands were free I started twirling my wedding band around my ring finger.

“Anything, I will do anything for you Adam.” Blake’s eyes bore into mine.

“Will you sing me to sleep? The pillow with your cologne helps a little bit but, I miss your singing.” I felt embarrassed to ask for something like this even if it was from my husband.

Blake grinned before leaving the view of the camera and returning in just sweatpants holding his guitar. I grinned softly seeing Blake shirtless, he knew I loved it when he played music shirtless.   
“What song do you want?”

“Surprise me.” I settled down against the bed and pulled the covers around my shoulders. I heard Blake start to strum the cords to the song he wrote for us. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to my husband’s voice.

“Adam, sweetheart it’s time to get up.” My mom’s voice broke through my sleep. I stretched and opened my eyes squinting against the harsh sunlight that filled the room.

“Hey, where is Charlie?” I questioned referring to my four year old daughter, who always woke me up every morning.

“She is downstairs. You have a present in the kitchen baby.” My mom turned and left down the hallway. 

I grabbed a tee-shirt and threw it on before grabbing Blake’s hoodie I had brought and pulling it over my head. I made my way down to the kitchen fiddling with my phone. I stopped in my tracks just staring Blake was sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie in his lap.

“Daddy, Blake came!” Charlie’s face held the widest grin I had ever seen on her.

Blake looked up and grinned at me. I rushed into the kitchen taking the seat next to Blake.

“What the heck are you doing here?” I questioned as I took Blake’s left hand in my right.

“I missed you guys way too much. I decided I had to be here with you guys.” Blake threw his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

“What is your mother going to say?” I paled at the thought of my mother-in-law. Dorothy Shelton, was not a person you wanted to cross. She could tear anyone apart with just a glance.

Blake shrugged. “I have no idea, I left my phone in Oklahoma. If she really needs to get in touch with me she can call your phone.”

“You are evil Shelton, pure evil. You know she hates me why would you do that to me?” I whined leaning into Blake’s hold. 

Blake just let out a laugh before tilting my head up so he could lock eyes with me. “Happy holidays babe.” Blake whispered before capturing my lips in a kiss.

“Merry Christmas crazy.” I mumbled against Blake’s lips. I was so glad he had decided to come and be with me.


End file.
